Dear Boy
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Based on the song by Paul McCartney, Kristoff's thoughts on how he thinks Hans made the mistake to break Anna's heart and failing to see what kind of an amazing girl Anna really is. Song-fic


**With Frozen 2 just around the corner, I did have an idea to tell my artist friend to make a parody of Paul McCartney's 'RAM' album cover to include Kristoff and Sven in place and is what I've used as the cover image for this song-fic and for good reason for something I hadn't noticed when I listened to one of the songs in question, Dear Boy. The song is about McCartney having a go Linda's (his then wife) ex-husband, Joseph at how he didn't know how lucky he was to have her and has blown it. It then occurred to me that if you replace the following with Kristoff, Anna and Hans in that respected order then is suddenly seems to fitting for a song for Kristoff's thoughts on Hans.**

**Plus with the title, I did consider even calling it 'Deer Boy' after that friendly reindeer of ours but thought, meh. Anyway, hope you might like it...**

* * *

**Dear Boy **

_I guess you never knew, dear boy, what you have found,  
I guess you never knew, dear boy,  
That she was just the cutest thing around,  
I guess you never knew what you have found,  
Dear boy._

Kristoff couldn't quite work out how he started having feelings for Anna; after being thrown out of Elsa's ice palace? Perhaps on their trip to see his troll family? He knew it was wrong to feel such things for her considering her true love and _fiancé_, Prince Hans, was down in Arendelle taking care of the kingdom in her absence. But he couldn't help himself after the mad adventure they had that Anna was truly something special, princess or not. That Prince Hans, whoever he was, was lucky to have someone like her.

Looking back, he couldn't really believe what that feisty redhead princess had done for him for before he didn't like any other human company, even the fellow Ice Harvesters he worked alongside with he didn't really like their company. Yet Anna's kindness did make him think otherwise that there was perhaps more to life that what he imagined. He didn't want to lose her even though she had Hans…or so he thought. Running on the middle of that frozen fjord he could see just in the distance and weak and ice ridden Anna who was looking worse than when he left her; where was Hans? Did true love's kiss help her?

_I guess you never knew, dear boy,  
That love was there.  
And maybe when you look to hard, dear boy,  
You never do become aware,  
I guess you never did become aware,  
Dear boy._

Then as he ran as quick as he could towards her, he saw the prince himself but not helping Anna at all but rather, in Kristoff's horror, raising his sword over a grief-stricken Elsa about to kill her. He thought Anna was going to rush forward and kiss him to so that Kristoff could give her the true love's kiss.

Instead when she heard Hans' sword, she rushed over towards Elsa with the last of her strength and Kristoff could only watch helplessly as Anna dived into the path of the falling sword that would suddenly see Hans knocked back with force but most tragically of all…Anna turned to ice. His heart broke into a thousand pieces and anger gripped him as he realized that Hans must've broken Anna's heart.

_When I stepped in, my heart was down and out,  
But her love came through and brought me 'round,  
Got me up and about._

Elsa embraced and cried into the now ice entombed Anna with no hope for her and Kristoff felt he had failed in a way and his trusty reindeer companion, Sven, gave him a sad look that told him that he was sorry for what had happened. Then something amazing happened, the ice began to melt and suddenly Anna was alive again!

An act of true love, as in Anna stepping in to save her sister, was what was needed to thaw a frozen heart. It was also what Elsa needed to know in order to bring summer back and thus, Arendelle was restored back to summer. Kristoff though had his thoughts on putting one backstabbing, cheating prince in his place…

_Dear boy,  
Dear boy, dear boy,  
Dear boy._

As Hans tried to get back on his feet again on the side of the ship, Kristoff marched towards Hans. It didn't matter that he might get into serious trouble for beating up a prince, but what Hans did to Anna and her sister was nothing sort of evil and deserved his soon to be beat down that Kristoff hoped to give.

He was only stopped by Anna, probably the only who could've stopped him, he instead went over to confront Hans and would punch him squarely in the face and send him tumbling into the fjord below. What a woman!

_When I stepped in, my heart was down and out,  
But her love came through and brought me 'round,  
Got me up and about._

He and Sven watched happily as the two sisters hugged it out in which Anna looked up towards Kristoff with a look of…_love_? Did she have feelings for him? No, surely not after what happened? His doubts were quickly cast aside when after Anna pulled back from Elsa, she skipped over towards him and she leapt into his arms to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He could feel his face blush red as a tomato with Sven making a happy grunting noise that he was happy for his friend to find love, though he didn't know what to say to the Queen who was standing nearby watching the happy scene somewhat bemused he guessed at what had happened.

He and Anna stared into each other's eyes not needing to say anything that all was perfect, and nothing was going to ruin them now. Their moment of happiness was interrupted when they heard from the waters below a groaning and angry voices coming from the disgraced Prince Hans. Looking down, they could see him being helped be dragged to a nearby pier by two guards who would eventually take him away to, hopefully, face the consequences of whatever that might lay in store. Oh, how smug Kristoff must've felt as he held Anna close to him. Hans had really no idea what he not seen in such an amazing girl like Anna.

_I hope you never know, dear boy,  
How much you missed.  
And even when you fall in love, dear boy,  
It won't be half as good as this.  
I hope you never know how much you missed,  
Dear boy, how much you missed_

* * *

**Just a short wee Song-fic for you guys and I do hope you get the chance to listen to not only the song but also the whole album as it is personally my favourite McCartney album. Still, McCartney/Frozen crossover, who knew it would work? Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
